yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PurplePassion101/Headcanons for Martial Arts/Occult Club
Hey guys it's me again, today I will do headcanons for the Martial Arts Club and Occult Club. Feel free to give me your feedback and what I should write about next after I write my Shipping (part 3) blog. Enjoy! :3 Martial Arts Club 'Budo Masuta' Budo is gung ho and enthusisastic about everything, including Martial Arts. Budo is very protective over his club members and his friends and has a secret crush on Yandere-chan. Budo will do anything to impress her, including chase down a psychopath murdering half the school (unless it's Yandere-chan herself, he will most likely let her do what she has to) but she thinks Budo is annoying and simply, "not her type." Budo and Sho are enemies because when they were at Shima's birthday party when they were 3, Budo got the last slice of cake, and Sho and Budo ended up fighting in the bouncy castle. Budo and Juku are frenemies because during Budo and Sho's fight at Shima's birthday party, Juku stood up for Sho and accidentally punched Budo in the nose while bouncing in the castle. (that incident caused Budo to get his nose stitched up) Budo is on good terms with Shima and Mina and is willing to make them Martial Arts Masters before he leaves for collage. 'Sho Kunin ' Sho is very competitive and an extrovert. Sho is a dedicated fighter and wants to beat Budo in everything. Sho has a crush on Mina and wants to show Mina that Budo's not the only guy in the Martial Arts Club that can fight. Sho can forget that you might have been injured in a sparring match, and Sho cares if he won or not. Sho can be very cocky if he has beaten you in something, but also has a sweet side. Sho is enemies with Budo and is childhood friends with Juku, Shima, and Mina. Sho is looking forward to be an expert in Martial Arts, even if it means he has to work with someone who stole the last piece of cake and beat him up at his best friend's birthday party. (a video of the fight was on the Internet) 'Mina Rai ' Mina is very clever and witty, and hates puns. Mina has a crush on Budo and is hoping she can confess to him someday. Mina has been doing Martial Arts longer than she can remember, but failed her brown belt test when she was in 4th grade. Although Mina cringes at that, Mina does not care if she messes up during a sparring match, as long as she can learn from her mistakes. Mina is on good terms with Sho, Budo and Juku, and has been besties with Shima longer than she can remember. 'Juku Ren' Juku is an introvert, and has a crush on Yuna. Juku is physically weaker than the others, and would rather be gaming than beat someone up. Juku joined the Martial Arts Club for three specific reasons: To impress Yuna, to get stronger, and because his friends are in it. Juku does not like to spar, but when he has to, he puts all his effort and energy into each sparring match, exhausting him at the end of the day. Juku is on good terms with everybody, except Budo, who he is on and off with. 'Shima Shita ' Shima is very bubbly and always happy. Shima is like the built in cheerleader of the club, the sunshine in the clouds, and the puppy out of the kittens. Shima hates puns as well, because the guys overuse them. Shima has a dark secret: Shima wishesto leave the Martial Arts Club because Budo puts them through too much work, which exhausts Shima and makes her sick. Shima is on good terms with everyone, and has a crush on Juku. Occult Club 'Oka Ruto' Oka Ruto is very dedicated to finding out anything that relates to demons and paranormal beings. Oka founded the Occult Club and is willing to show her club members that paranormal, twisted beings do exist in our world. Oka even believes Sakyu is a succubus and Inkyu is an inccubus and is researching proof that they are. Oka has a crush on Senpai and is best friends with Supana, Daku, Chojo, and Shin. Oka trusts Shin with the club if she ever died or went missing. Oka and Kokuma are on and off because Kokuma wanted to be Oka's second-in-command in the club but Oka chose Shin, which caused a nasty fight. They became frenemies afterward. 'Supana Churu' Supana is very sweet and shy, but is sassy if she has to. Supana loves being in the Occult Club with Oka and her friends, she thinks the club is very interesting. Supana has a secret crush on Chojo and is hoping the Occult Club can make her and Chojo closer. Supana is happy to help Oka summon a demon, and is an expert on what ritual is the best and the creepiest. Supana is friends with everyone except Kokuma. I dunno, I'm not sure why everyone hates Kokuma. Maybe it's because Kokuma has a nasty attitude. I dunno. XD 'Kokuma Jutsu ' Kokuma is very smart and is the mean girl of the Occult Club. It is unknown how she got in the club if she fought with Oka in the past, but she may have used her brains to get in. Kokuma is basically the creepy Japanese version of Regina George. Kokuma has a big crush on Daku and will do anything for Daku to notice him, even if it means a new haircut, short skirts, and Kylie Jenner lip kits. Other than Kokuma's personality, Kokuma is a great member of the Occult Club and is an expert on what will attract demons to their club. Kokuma is on good terms with the guys, but is frenemies with Oka and hates Supana. Did the Occult Club girls fight when they were PMS-ing? Jeez. 'Shin Higaku ' Shin is very quiet and is an introvert. Shin can keep all your secrets and is very trusting, since Oka chose him to watch over the club if she isn't there. Shin prefers to be alone and read about creepypastas and haunting ghost stories than to socialize with others. Shin has a crush on Oka and hopes he can impress her with the knowledge he obtained from his reading. Shin is on good terms with Kokuma, Supana, Daku, and Oka, but totally hates Chojo. Apparently Chojo egged his house on Halloween and didn't know it was Shin's. Smoooth move Chojo. Smooooth move. 'Chojo Tekina' Chojo is the relatable one. Chojo understands your problems and you can rant to him. Chojo doesn't care if you are a girl or boy, heterosexual or homosexual, black or white, Chojo will be at your side no matter what you're going through. Chojo is an expert on bringing the club together after a fight so they can finish their club activity. One time the Occult Club was divided on a nasty debate Shin started on whether or not Satan will come to Akademi High if they sacrifice 25 students. Chojo found a paper with a note from Satan, showed it to the club, and began researching how the note got there and how Satan came to their school in the first place. Chojo is on good terms with everybody but Shin Higaku. Chojo also has a crush on Kokuma. 'Daku Atsu ' Daku is the loner type, and doesn't like to socialize and make friends as much as the others. Daku prefers to research for the Occult Club and find out surprising facts about demons and ghosts than socialize about the next horror movie coming out. Daku has a crush on Oka and a gay crush on Shin, but has to keep his gay crush secret, because homosexuality is frowned upon in his school. Daku is an expert on ouija boards, Bloody Mary challenges, Baby Blue challenges, and any other horrifying game. Daku is on good terms with everybody. Category:Blog posts